Collision, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Quand Lindy fut de retour, elle ne reçut pas l'accueil auquel elle s'attendait. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé :** Quand Lindy fut de retour, elle ne reçut pas l'accueil auquel elle s'attendait.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'oeuvre de shippershape, afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si son travail vous intéresse, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis, alors vous pouvez allez y jeter un coup d'oeil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis que je les transmette à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Collision ,**

 _Collide_

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape

 _Traduit par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

L'atmosphère entre eux était incroyablement tendue. Lindy tapait nerveusement des doigts l'accoudoir du canapé. Tommy était simplement assit à ses côtés, silencieux, impassiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas du tout lire en lui.

« Tommy ? » demanda-t-elle. Il releva les yeux. Ses yeux étaient différent. Impossiblement vieux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais elle devait dire quelque chose. « Je... » Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Elle pensait que se serait plus facile. Ça semblait puéril à présent d'avoir put croire qu'elle pouvait simplement se pointer à sa porte et qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle avait sous-estimée le changement entre eux.

« Es-tu de retour ? » demanda Tommy quand Lindy laissa le silence reprendre place entre eux. Elle savait qu'il demandait si c'était pour de bon. Elle acquiesça. Si elle s'attendait à ce que cela le satisfasse elle fut déçut. Il continua simplement à la fixer.

« Je sais que tu as probablement des questions. » dit-elle timidement. Elle lui tendait une perche. Il arqua un sourcil.

« J'avais des questions. » Au passé. Cela fut plus douloureux que tout le reste. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant évident qu'il s'en moquait. Il s'en moquait de Sara, d'elle, de tout ça. Six mois c'est long.

« Avait » répéta-t-elle, lui faisant écho. Quand il ne répondit pas, l'air entre eux devint rare. Elle ne put reprendre son souffle. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du venir. » Elle se leva maladroitement, ses mains attrapèrent son écharpe qu'elle avait retiré et posé à côté d'elle. C'était supposé être son refuge, Tommy était censé être son refuge. Mais c'était étrange et douloureux et elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise que ses joues commençaient à rougir. Elle atteignit la porte quand il l'arrêta.

« Attend. » Elle se retourna, lentement. Tommy se leva, passant ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Lindy ne put louper à quel point il était épuisé. « Juste – ne pars pas. » Sa voix n'est plus froide, mais elle n'est pas non plus chaleureuse. Elle hésita. Elle remarqua alors la tension dans sa mâchoire et tout fut très clair. Sa bouche s'ouvrit formant un parfait O de surprise, faisant froncer les sourcils de Tommy.

« Tu... Tu es en _colère_ contre moi. » Elle se sentait si stupide. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé avant mais en le regardant maintenant, en se rappelant le choque sur son visage quand il avait ouvert la porte se transformant rapidement en une moue, c'était évident. « Oh » soupira-t-elle. C'était tellement plus merdique qu'elle ne l'avait prédit. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en soufflant de contrariété.

Tommy ne la regardait pas.

« Je ne le suis pas. » dit-il. Lindy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu l'es. Ce qui est ridicule, tout bien considéré. » Les sourcils de Tommy se levèrent d'un coup.

« Considérant que je t'ai mentis ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendu. Il semblait prêt à éclater. Lindy était curieuse, alors elle le poussa.

« Et tu m'as utilisé. » lui rappela-t-elle. La veine à sa tempe battait violemment.

« Lindy- »

« Donc ce que j'ai fais ne peux pas vraiment être _comparé_. »

« Lindy- »

« Je veux dire, je suis désolé. Je le suis, mais - »

« Oh mon Dieu. » marmonna-t-il, puis, il se précipita sur le canapé, attrapant son visage à deux mains et plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était rempli de colère, la façon dont il l'avait tiré sur ses genoux, ses dents entrechoquant les siennes, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses hanches. Elle gémit quand il mordit sa lèvre inférieur, ses hanches se balançant contre les siennes, ses lèvres voyagèrent plus bas, assez longtemps pour permettre à Lindy de reprendre son souffle.

« Attend. » Elle se rassit, dans le but de s'extraire à cette bouche, celle qui pouvait apparemment enlever toute trace de bon sens de son cerveau. Il grogna. Elle tenta de former une pensée cohérente. Cela prit quelques secondes. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« On se bagarre ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis sérieuse. On doit parler de certaines choses manifestement. »

Il soupira.

« Écoute, est-ce que tu penses repartir ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha négativement la tête. « Vas-tu me dire ce que tu faisais ? » Elle acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu veux ça ? » Il fit un gestes entre eux deux. Elle sourit.

« Ouai. »

« Dans ce cas, » dit-il, en tirant sur la fermeture éclaire de la veste de Lindy, « on peut en parler demain. »

Cela leurs prit plusieurs jours avant de parvenir à garder des vêtements assez longtemps pour réellement avoir cette conversation.


End file.
